


Новый год без снега

by Bukan



Series: Призрачная королева [35]
Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon), Frozen (2013), Original Work
Genre: Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: У Сони Арефьевой тоже находятся родственники в волшебных мирах.





	Новый год без снега

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estet2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/gifts).



> Подрок для Эстет с Новым 2019 годом!

 Соня сидела в Сиреневой гостиной, вернее, в её стормхолдской копии, ждала, пока освободятся Янка и Эльза. Маргит была уже здесь и как будто к чему-то напряжённо прислушивалась.

– Что-то грядёт? – спросила Соня, тоже пытаясь включить истинное зрение. – Ой! Уже увидела!

В углу, за кадкой с финиковой пальмой, что-то слабо светилось. Соня подошла – и вытянула медальон на витой цепочке.

– Ой! Но это же мамин медальон! Она в нём всегда хранила мои молочные зубы, первую прядь волос… Как он мог попасть сюда? Она говорила недавно, что не могла найти его, но мало ли куда мог завалиться, квартирка маленькая, а везде всякая петрушка наложена… И в квартире, где я выросла, нет порталов ни в Нарнию, никуда… Я проверяла.

– Знаешь, Соня, – загадочно улыбнулась королева-мать, – подобное притягивает подобное. Попробуй-ка открыть!

Соня щёлкнула крошечным замочком.

Из медальона брызнул странный красно-фиолетовый свет. И в этот момент рука об руку вошли сёстры-принцессы.

– Привет, что тут у вас случилось? Артефакт какой-то нашли? – Янка подошла поближе, Эльза с ней, не выпуская руки. Как обычно, средняя сестра помалкивала, но у них с Янкой ни на секунду не прекращался мысленный разговор. А то и не мысленный, а просто безмолвный – переглядками, кончиками пальцев. Соне на миг стало завидно. С Ирмой они так не смогут, даже если очень захотят.

– Это не артефакт. Вернее, это памятный артефакт – но никак не думала, что ещё и магический. Это вещица моей мамы, – Соня осторожно заглянула внутрь. Остальные тоже склонились над медальоном. – Ой! Я там кого-то чувствую! Кого-то живого! Она тянется ко мне и зовёт! Я слышу, но вытащить не могу…

– Я помогу! – подалась вперёд Маргит.

– И мы, да, сестрёнка?

– Да!

И правда, навалились дружно. И вскоре перед ними стояла какая-то девушка в красном платье, с латиноамериканскими чертами лица, смуглая, гибкая. Каштановые волосы собраны в «конский хвост», а в них красные цветы.

– Где я?

– Стормхолд, – информировала Маргит. – Мы – правящая семья Эренделла, Смолленда и этого мира.

– Про Эренделл слышала, про остальные королевства – ни разу. Я Елена, принцесса Авалора. Я была сорок один год заточена в этом медальоне, злая колдунья убила моих родителей и захватила трон! Мне надо скорее туда, там страдает мой народ, им нельзя даже петь!

– Авалор – это далеко к югу от Эренделла, – объяснила всем Эльза. – К сожалению, слишком далеко, чтобы когда-либо до нас добирались послы.

– Ничего, это поправимо, – заверила Маргит. – Я выведу куда надо! И помогу законной правительнице прекрасной страны.

«Мам, ты её знаешь?»

«Не лично. И никого из её семьи тоже. Но и о ней тоже есть мультики».

– Спасибо! – Елена порывисто поклонилась. – Скорее в путь, пожалуйста!

– Один момент. София – не член нашей семьи, но ваш медальон, ваше высочество Елена, долгие годы был у её семьи. Значит, она имеет право поехать с нами.

– Конечно! Вы ведь не силой этот медальон удерживали! Остальное объясню по дороге!

– Яночка, мы едем? – Эльза повернулась к сестричке.

– Если там надо кого-то побить… ради того, чтобы помочь вам, Елена… то да, я бы поехала.

– А куда ты – туда и я, родная!

– Предупреждаю – в Авалоре очень жарко, – заметила Маргит. – Соне самое то, а вам, мои девочки, неуютно будет.

«Яночка, по-моему, мама просто очень хочет влезть в это дело сама. А если мы туда отправимся все вместе – тут всё придётся оставлять на Роланда…»

«Ты права, родная».

– Мам, – Янка чуть не прыснула, – скажи уж прямо, что устала замещать нас у кормила власти! К тому же дорогу в Авалор знаешь только ты, а жару я и правда не переношу.

– Ну что ж… простите за ожидание, принцесса Елена, и позвольте вашу руку. А ты, Соня, держись с другой стороны!

* * *

Янка и Эльза устроились у волшебного зеркала – наблюдать за миссией маман и Сони.

– Сорок один год в медальоне, – задумчиво проговорила старшая принцесса. – Да даже я столько в изгнании не жила! – Эльза тут же обняла сестричку и позволила положить голову на плечо. – И она там была совсем, совсем одна.

– Родная, похоже, что она кое-что оттуда видела и слышала. Она ведь имеет представление, как попала в медальоне в Сонин мир, и хотела что-то рассказать.. Сейчас и мы услышим.

Елена как раз рассказывала, пока они с Маргит и Соней подходили к её временно бывшему дворцу:

– Мне спасла жизнь мамина любовь, которой был напитан её подарок. Этот медальон. Но я не могла не сделать хоть что-то в ответ! До папы не дотянулась, а вот мамина душа осталась со мной. И мы обе оказались в другом мире. Мама в теле местной жительницы, а я в медальоне, как и была.

– То есть что… – замерла Соня. – Моя мама в этот момент стала другой личностью? А меня тогда не было ещё? Мне тридцать девять…

– Не стала. Моя мать королева Лусия спряталась в глубине её сознания, они всё время общались…

– А мне ни слова! А ведь я с детства мечтала о чём-то подобном! Я знала, что мама скрытный человек, но чтобы настолько…

– Моя матушка была против того, чтобы сваливать это ещё и на вас, София. Зная вас, вы бы начали искать пути в Авалор – и это стоило бы вам жизни. Сначала юной… а потом вы сами стали матерью…

– Вечно за меня решают! Ещё скажите снова, что мой сын за всех отомстит! Ему это не надо. А я бы, может, что и смогла. Хотя да, одних моих сил не хватило, чтобы извлечь вас, Елена, из медальона…

– Всему своё время, девочки, – мягко заметила Маргит. – Медальон притянуло к моим дочерям – значит, настал нужный момент.

– Наконец-то! – Елена аж подпрыгнула. – Сейчас, сейчас Шерики поплатится за всё!

– Твоё высочество, – начала Маргит, – у тебя нет своей магии! Есть только та, что впиталась в тебя за годы в медальоне, этого мало!

– Может, пусть попробует? – понизила голос Соня. – Это её битва. И шишки человек должен набивать сам.

Она-то из всей магии хорошо владела только ментальной. Залезть в голову опытной ведьме – ну посмотрим.

Для начала доконать песней. Раз уж эта Шерики так злобно их запрещает.

_«Вперёд, вперёд, Альенде батальон…»_

Как же давно Соня не орала в голос что-то подобное!

_Чтоб к новой жизни выковать ключи –_

_Хоть плачь, хоть пой, но только не молчи!_

* * *

Разумеется, первая атака захлебнулась. А всё потому, что её высочество Елена не подумала даже о самом приблизительном плане.

– Может, сестрёнка, – Янка приобняла Эльзу,  – нам махнуть туда да вмазать этой ведьме?

– Не стоит, родная, у мамы всё под контролем! Она хочет, чтобы юная Елена извлекла сама свой урок!

…И в самом деле, Маргит навела Елену на верные мысли.

«Чтобы её сказка сбылась как надо?» – спросила Соня мысленно.

«Даже не это, в любом случае мы в альтернативном мире. Это для неё».

И вправду всё случилось, как и должно было. Силой песен, народного духа – всё как пела Соня! – и объединением общих усилий.

А Янка и Эльза у зеркала продолжали наблюдать и переживать.

– Смотри, сестричка! У Елены нашлась живая родня!

И вправду, из картины, в которой их прятало доброе волшебство, вышли бабушка, дедушка Елены и её маленькая младшая сестричка, Исабель.

Все радостно переобнимались. Соня с Маргит стояли в стороне.

Янка шумно вздохнула. Эльза обняла её, заглянула в лицо:

– Что ты, милая?

– В Соне резко себя увидела. Все вместе, а она как бы и ни при чём…

– Моя бедная… Ты в сто раз более при чём, чем она к королевской семье Авалора. Её знает только Елена, да и то непонятно как воспринимает. Но мы-то с тобой играли, обожали друг друга в детстве, и как бы я хотела переиграть нашу встречу, сразу тебя узнать и обнять…

– Только не вини себя, моя родная! Ты так говоришь это, что мне кажется – так всё и было…

– Слава Богу!

…А тем временем Елена рассказывала родне:

– Абуэло, абуэла (дедушка и бабушка по-испански), наша мама и ваша невестка королева Лусия жива. Но не совсем… Её душа в другом мире и заперта в теле тамошней жительницы. Которая уже после подселения стала матерью Софии, без чьего участия меня не извлекли бы из медальона. С этим вряд ли что-то поделаешь. И я не знаю, как говорить Исе…

– Пока и не говори, Эленита. Ты же не сможешь отвезти сестрёнку в тот мир… – вздохнула бабушка Луиса.

– Не смогу. И вряд ли София и её матушка смогут перебраться сюда.

– Об этом ты сама поговори с ними, милая, – промолвил дедушка Франсиско. – Только ты из всех нас знаешь их хорошо.

Елена порывистым жестом подозвала Соню:

– Что делать будем?

– Моя мама сюда перебраться не сможет. Если бы можно было отпустить душу твоей матушки из её тела…

– То она воссоединилась бы с папой на небесах, не так ли?

– Можно я скажу? – Маргит тоже подошла. – Моя дочь, правда, не одна, смогла вернуть своего отца и тётушку с небес. Быть может, мы сумели бы это повторить для королевской фамилии дружественной страны?

– О Боже, правда?

– Мама, я вполне готова на это! – передала Янка через зеркало. – А Эльзочка всегда со мной, так что мы готовы прийти обе, только портал наведи!

«Ведь так, милая?»

«Конечно! Только я боюсь, что жара… За тебя боюсь, моя Яночка!»

«Ничего, любимая сестрёнка! Мы же сами себе кондиционеры!»

…Соня дождалась сестёр, а потом повела Елену в свой мир, к маме, или, вернее, мамам. Лусии и Людмиле. За это время Янка и Эльза должны были сходить в местный, только что открытый заново после свержения Шерики, собор (в церкви-то тоже поют, да и вообще злую ведьму корёжило) и попросить благословения и сил у Всевышнего. Соне всегда казалось, что такие вещи делаются проще… но, впрочем, то на бумаге, а в жизни она такое делать даже не пыталась.

* * *

– Мама, я подняла народ и отвоевала королевство! Мама, ты хотела бы вернуться?

– Мама, сможешь дать ей слово? Королеве Лусии?

– Конечно.

– Спасибо тебе, подруга! – зазвучал из уст Людмилы Уфимцевой другой голос. Совершенно незнакомый Соне и такой родной для Елены. – Наши девочки такие молодцы! И что же, мне пора воссоединиться с супругом?

– Лучше! И со всеми нами тоже! Нам поможет королевский дом Эренделла! Мама, сейчас София свяжется кое с кем – и мы перенесёмся в Авалор!

…И от Янки к Маргит, от Маргит к Соне протянулась невидимая нить, и душа Лусии покинула свой многолетний приют. А потом волшебницы мать и дочь перенесли Лусию, Елену и Соню к родным.

Янка уже морально подготовилась к обряду. Помолилась. Основательно наелась сладкого. И теперь не выпускала руки сестрёнки…

Волшебницы замкнули круг, все взявшись за руки, и вложились в заклинание без остатка.

И через несколько часов королевская семья Авалора воссоединилась в полном составе. А побледневшую Янку, центр всей волшбы, Эльза увела отдыхать и отпаивать разболтанным в воде вареньем. А потом и наливкой – умеренно.

Вечером был бал. И шикарный приём, куда мог прийти каждый желающий. Все внезапно вспомнили, что вообще-то на носу Новый год. Гости Авалора этого совершенно не ощущали – жарко же и ни снежинки, а местные успели забыть о любых праздниках под пятой ненавидевшей их Шерики. Но сейчас королевский дом собирался всё наверстать. Организацию праздника взяла на себя Елена, как наследница.

Янка отлежалась как раз к началу, они с Эльзой посидели немного за столом, а потом средняя сестра извинилась за старшую – мол, переутомление и жара – и они отбыли домой, к снегу, ёлке и всему прочему привычному. Вскоре за ними последовала и Маргит.

Сестрёнки сразу ушли к себе отдыхать. И по мере возможности шептаться.

– Яночка, сейчас всё хорошо?

– Да, спасибо, родная, только выспаться как следует… Но я сначала скажу – офигеть же, прости мой русский!

– Да, весьма неожиданно. А впрочем, в этом якобы реальном мире откуда же и взяться магии в людях, как не из волшебной крови тех, кто прибыл из миров как наш, из сказочных?

– Да, наверно, ты права, солнышко. Кроме Сони, мы никого из тамошних и не встречали со способностями-то… Хотя она давно говорила о каких-то ребятах-демиургах, я уже и не помню почти, потому что не хочу вспоминать тот мир.

– Прости, родная…

– Да это мне пора уже принимать всё без лишних переживаний, ты прости… И знаешь, золотце, хорошо, что Соне не надо постоянно жить в Авалоре. Потому что не совсем понятно, считать ли её сестрой Елены и Исабель или нет… Какое-то очень опосредованное родство. А ещё она самая младшая, но ей под сорок, притом что Елене шестнадцать, а Исе восемь или десять!

– Это-то не самое страшное. Вон Эмма, которая в Сторибруке, ровесница своих родителей, и ничего, все привыкли. Да и Елена все эти сорок с лишним лет не проспала, а была в сознании, просто внешне никак не менялась, так что по уму и опыту, хотя бы теоретическому, ей все пятьдесят семь!

– В голове не укладывается. Ну да разберутся, будут часто видеться…

– И не так важно, какая там точно у Сони наследственность, думаю, они по-любому станут одной семьёй!

– Я раньше тоже думала, что главное не кровное родство, а человеческое отношение, так и создавала своих главных героев. А потом узнала, что та ужасная семейка приёмная, и задумалась: значит, есть и настоящая! И вы нашлись, сестрёнка, и это такое счастье!

Эльза просто её расцеловала, а потом устроила на ночь и держала за руку, пока Янка не уснула.

_Декабрь 2018 – январь 2019_


End file.
